Of Cats and Butlers
by alicemomiji
Summary: Simi AU After FMA Brotherhood- What happens when the gate gets a case of boredom at the same time Al and Ed perform a transmutation? They end up in Victorian London! Demon Ciel x Sebastian, Roy x Ed No slash May contain BL
1. Chapter 1

Of Cats and Butlers

Okay here is something I came to mind at about two in the morning. I thought what if Truth decided to screw with Ed and Al out of pure boredom and sent them to the world of black butler. Well this is what I came up with so enjoy!

Chapter 1

Edward Elric and Alfonse Elric sat in the middle of a large room. Alfonse was putting the finishing touches on a transmutation circle as he spoke with his brother.

"Ed if this works you should be able to use alchemy again," Al said glancing up at Ed.

"You sure you want to go through with this Al? I mean I have been fine without it for the past year so you shouldn't worry about it to much," Ed said with a bit of worry on his face. Sure he wished he could use alchemy again but at what price would it cost to do that. He didn't want what happened with their mother to happen again.

"Ed don't worry so much. Why do think I did all that research for? Everything should just fine. I've double, triple, and quadruple checked everything so it will be fine. Besides I know how much you miss seeing a certain Fuhrer and I see the look you have when you look at alchemy books."

Ed blushed at this revelation. So even his brother knew what was really on his mind. A sudden mew of a kitten drew him out of his thoughts. Al's cat had walked into the room. Ed bent down and picked it up.

"So you finally got yourself a cat," Ed said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's Fluffy you have there and Patches should be around here somewhere."

"Fluffy and Patches?!"

"Yeah is there something wrong with their names," Al said slightly offended.

Ed burst out laughing, "Man Al you maybe an alchemic genius but boy do you lack creativeness when it comes to names."

"Well, ha, ha, if you are done insulting my naming ability brother can you put my cat outside of the room. It's time to get to work."

"Alright, alright," Ed said as he set the cat out in the hallway and closed the door not noticing the cat fur still left on his clothes.

"Okay if you would please stand in the middle we can get started," Al said becoming serious and focused on the task at hand.

Ed went and stood in the middle of the circle. "Okay brother I'm going to start so are you ready," Al asked.

"Ready," Ed said.

Al knelt down at the edge of the circle and place his hands along the edge activating the circle. A blue light filled the room. Then suddenly the glow turned red and Ed began to scream in pain. Al took his hands from the circle hoping to stop the transmutation but it kept going. Then suddenly Al was before the gate.

"Well if it isn't Alfonse Elric," said a voice behind him.

Al turned around and saw the outline of a person but you could see where the mouth and eyes would be. Al immediately knew it was Truth.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," Truth asked.

"I want my brother to have his alchemy back," Al said.

"Hmm, that's a tall order there brat," Truth said.

"Please, I'll do whatever it takes. So please give it back to him."

"Well I may be inclined to do what you ask but you would have to do me a favor first."

"Yes, anything just please give Ed back his alchemy."

At these words truth had a grin that would have the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Alright, perfect. Then here is what I need you to do. Oh, and your brother will have to help as well. Okay I'm going to send you to another world of course you will both have use of your alchemy. You both will stay there until I decide you can come back. Oh, and I get to share your brother's body from time to time when I'm bored."

"Wait, I'm not sure brother would want to share his body with you. You two are not on good terms with each other."

"Oh don't worry about it he'll be fine. So good luck and don't disappoint me. Oh yeah almost forgot any changes to his apperance is intirly you fault. Ok well have fun."

"What, wait, what do you mean?!"

The gate then opened and sucked Al through the doors and into the darkness.

* * *

Yeah, I know rather short right well stay tuned it gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Cats and Butlers

Chapter 2

Phantomhive Mansion

Ciel sat in his office reading a book. Ciel was twenty three now but you wouldn't know that from looking at him, to you he would look like a simple thirteen year old boy but he is actually a demon and has been for ten years now.

Turning the last page of the book he had been reading he closed it and put the book down. He looked over to Sebastian. "Sebastian I think I may need to get some more books soon. I have nearly read every book I own now," Ciel said.

"My lord I'm afraid we may need to find you some new ways to entertain yourself," Sebastian said.

"Maybe you should see about taking on some of the cases the yard cannot solve which they seem to be large in number these days."

"That's because they don't know how to do their jobs these days. It's quite a shame really. They could do so much better."

"So does that mean that you will consider taking on some cases to pass the time for a bit. I know you found enjoyment from solving the cases the Queen had given you."

"Hmm, maybe I will but I need to chose a new form and Identity otherwise they will not take me seriously and there is also the problem of 'Ciel Phantomhive' considering I'm supposed to be dead," Ciel said.

"That is true. Maybe you could-" It was then that there was a loud explosion that shook the entire house. Ciel placed his hand on his face and moaned.

"What have those three done now?"

"Um young master I don't think that was them," Sebastian said with a curious tone. "I sent them out to do some shopping earlier."

Hearing this Ciel stood up and looked, with a grin that hid a secret underlying malice, at Sebastian. "Well shall we go give our visitors a warm Phantomhive Welcome?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a similar grin,"Yes my lord."

With that they disappeared through the door of his office.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian stood on the stairs overlooking the foyer. The smoke from the blast had begun to were no blast marks anywhere to be seen. In the center of the room there were to figures sprawled out unconscious. Ciel walked over to the two bodies on the floor.

"Sebastian, where do you think they came from there are no blast patterns anywhere at all," Ciel asked and turned to Sebastian.

"I am not sure. Do you want me to deal with them," Sebastian asked.

"Hmm, yes why don't-" there was a clap followed by a blue flash. Ciel looked down and coughed up some blood. Sebastian chuckled, "I believe that makes twice now that you have been run through in that very spot you should be more careful, young master."

The blade withdrew its self from Ciel's body and Ciel dropped to one knee and coughed up some blood before he stood again. He turned around to face his attacker. His eyes flashed red before they turned back to their original sapphire blue. Ciel sighed, "You know I would prefer to not make a habit of having people skewer me through the chest if you don't mind." Ciel looked at his attacker who clearly had a look of incredulity on his face. He had golden blond hair in a low pony tail and amber colored eyes. He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old. Something on his head twitched. It was now Ciel's turn to be shocked because on his head were a pair of gold cat ears. There was a groan and they both turned their attention to the man next to the boy. The man moved to sit up he rubbed his eyes as if he were just waking up.

"Hey brother, do you know where we are?" the man asked.

"Al, are you okay you aren't missing anything are you?" boy said jumping up and grabbing the man.

Al looked at Ed and paled. There on top of his head were little gold cat ears. Ed saw the color drain from his brother's face.

"Al are you okay? What's wrong what did the gate do to you? Answer me Al?!"

"Ed it's not me you should worry about," Al said reaching up to the top of Ed's head and gave one of the ears a yank.

"Ow, what was that for," Ed said reaching up to hold one the ears. 'Wait ears?' Now Ed had both hands on his head feeling around. There where indeed a pair of cat ears on the top of his head. Then another thought came to mind nervously Ed reach behind his back and touched where his tail bone should be hoping for nothing but luck was not on his side. There protruding from his back side was a golden stripped cats tail. Ed felt the world sway then everything went black.

Al who had been watching his brother saw him pale then promptly faint. Al caught his brother before he fell and caused himself any further possible injury. He laid Ed down on the floor before looking up at the two other people in the room.

"Um hello, Sorry to just drop in on you like this. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Alfonse Elric and this is my older brother," Al gestured to the now once again unconscious Ed, "Edward Elric."

"Well at least one of you seems to have some semblance of manners," Ciel scoffed.

"I am sorry for what ever my brother may have done to upset you I hope you can forgive him. He often acts before he thinks," Al said sheepishly. "Actually what did he do just out of curiosity?"

"It would seem he thought it would be a good idea to stab me,"Ciel said gesturing to the now healed hole in his chest and torn and bloodied clothes.

Alfonse paled at this revelation and even more when he saw the amount of blood on Ciel's person and the puddles on the floor. "Excuse me I don't me to be rude but how can you be alive. No one could be alive after losing that much blood. Especially someone of your size and you have already healed."

"Well I suppose It wouldn't hurt to tell since you don't appear all that normal yourselves. Sebastian and I are what you would call demons. So a simple stab through the chest won't kill me hurt yes but kill me not a chance."

"Oh, I didn't demons where real. I mean I've seen souls bound to armor hell I used to be one, chimeras, and even homunculi but never a demon. This is, to say the least, the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my twenty one years of life." Al then stood and started circling Ciel and Sebastian while rambling on about things Ciel had never heard of. Finally Ciel had enough of the circling not because it was annoying no it was because he was becoming dizzy. "Alright that's enough! You are beginning to give me a head ache," Ciel said massaging the side of his head. Shocked by the sudden outburst Al stopped circling Ciel and Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to start rambling like that," Al said sheepishly.

"Yes well, back to the problem at hand. How the bloody hell did you two get in here?" Ciel demanded.

"Oh...Well you see," and Al proceeded to tell Ciel about his and his brothers adventures and about Al getting his brothers alchemy as well as that they are from another world.

"So you are telling me that you are from another world and you ended up here on the person called Truth's whim?" Ciel asked.

"Well that about the gist of it."

"Hey, I think you left something out Alfonse Elric," a voice exclaimed.

Al, Ciel and Sebastian looked of at Ed who now had white hair and silver eyes.

"You forgot to add that I share your brothers body every so often brat," Truth said.

"Oh yea that too," Al deadpanned.

"Hey, what's with your brother? Why did his hair and eyes change color," Ciel asked.

"Oh that, I think that's Truth," Al said. 'Well at least we can tell which one is which now,' Al thought.

"Sebastian," Ciel said " I think I have found my entertainment for a while."

"Yes, I believe so my lord."

"Hey I guess that makes three of us," Truth said with a smirk.

* * *

Okay that it for this Chapter. So I was thinking I could use some ideas for the quartets adventures so feel free to drop a suggestion I could use them.


End file.
